Thought
by kurosendo
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. Grimmjow is crazy about Ulquiorra but he just thinks of him as trash. when they start talking he finds out he may think of him as more. rated M
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was walking down the hallway to another one of Izens pointless meetings when he saw Ulquiorra come scilently walking out of his room. "hey." He said kindly hopping to get his attention. Much to his dismay Ulquiorra continued walking ignoring Grimmjow. 'Why does he treat me like trash?' Grimmjow thought to him self. 'I know he must notice me. Am I really just trash to him? He's not to me what I wouldn't give for him to notice me.' Wile Grimmjow was thinking this to him self he wasn't really paying attention to where he was looking. "Grimmjow." Ulquiorra. Said monotone as ever. "huh? Oh what do you wan't?" Ulquiorra sighed. "I simply wan't to know why you are starring at me." He stated bluntly. "you must have been imagioning things! Why would I even look at you! Ulquiorra don't flatter your self." Even as Grimmjow was yelling trying to cover up the fact that he was indeed starring at Ulquiorra he could not help the blush that he felt krept acrossed his face. He suddenly ran into the meeting room 'few that was close!'

-----------------

As I sat down at the meeting table I couldn't help getting distracted. That was odd for me considering that I always pay attention at every meeting. What was even more odd was that I was distracted because I was thinking about Grimmjow. Why was that peace of trash blushing? I hadn't said any thing imbaracing had I? No, maybe he was starring at me any way I don't understand how that was imbaracing at all. I was just wondering why he was starring at me. Why was he staring at me? Could it be feelings? No Arancars have no hearts that cant be it. And besides hes an espada no less. Espadas aren't aloud to feel. We must be emotionless killers for lord Izen. Any way I thought Grimmjow hated me so why… He must be on something! I heard loard Izen begin to speek but even as I was lissening I couldn't help but think of grimmjow and the way he looked when he blushed. Why he is a loud ignorant blood thirsty monster why am I so curious?

----------

Ulquiorra seemed deep in thought. What is he thinking about I wondered to my self. His eye brows furrowed. I turned my attention to the meeting for a second. Only a second for Izen was boring me to death. God leave it to him to talk about the most boring shit ever. I sighed whispering to nnotira. "dude I'm soooooooo board." "yes I agree this is rather pointless however shut your mouth I don't wish to be punshed for your mistake." Wow what an ass. I looked back at Ulquiorra again he still looked like he was thinking about something. Finaly after what seemed like forever the meeting was done. I walked out avoiding the huge yammi but bumping into nnotira to piss him off. When I was in the hallway I saw Ulquiorra. "hey asswhole wait up!" I yelled. He just kept on moving no even glancing back. I caught up to him. "wow you'r polite." "what do you want Grimmjow?" "i just wanna talk jeze don't be so formal." he gazed at me blankly for a min finally he sighed. "what do you wan't to talk about?" "um i don't know i didn't think you would actally talk to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually he actually started to reply to my questions but I could tell he was watching my every move trying to figure out what I was up to. I was pretty confident that he had no clue or would ever have a clue of what I was up to. Eventually he got to his door. "If that is all I will be taking my leave." He announced blankly. Hummm I still wanna talk maybe I could get him to let me in… "Its not all." I said pushing him out of the way and walking into his room getting a pretty mean look in retearn. "No. I require you to leave immediately." I stared at him. He seemed…. Desperate? Was that it? No. he seemed dead set on me leaving. I sat on his bed to make it clear I wasn't leaving. He stood in the door way glaring at me but eventually it turned into less of a glare and more of a stare. Suddenly he blinked shaking his head and shutting the door. I felt a grin creep its way across my face. I won he let me in. step one complete now time for step two.

------

What was I doing? I let him in. this was so unlike me I normally would've kicked him out with out a second thought but I didn't. I sighed sitting down across the room from him. I could tell he was up to something but I couldn't tell just what yet. "Sooooooo you room is all gloomy." "uh yeah what of it?" "It fits your… ah… personality." "OUT!" "Oh come on?" I sighed "fine." What couldn't I just say no? I could to everyone else at any time. Accept for Izen of course but that was different. I gazed at Grimmjow he was glancing around my room analyzing everything. He looked so cute…. Wait cute???

-----------------------------------------

I had to get in his mind somehow I needed to get him to open up but he is so dull. Even his room is dull. "So why don't you make it brighter?" he stared at me. "you don't seem like a person who is into happy." I looked away. "Ahhh I'm not it's just that it makes me sad that you live in darkness." "why?" oh god how was I going to explain this. "Well I just don't see how any one could live like that?" "Why?" was that like his favorite word or something. "I don't know." I lied. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "why do you have tears?" "huh?" "your face?" he blushed a little "oh that." Wait did he just blush? I looked closer to reveal it was indeed a blush.

-----

My tears I remember perfectally. "it's nothing." I lied. "Bull shit!" "Fine than its personal." He looked frustrated oh come on tell." I sighed trying to find where to begin. I couldn't belive I was telling this to him. "well when I was human…."

**----------**

**Ha ha! You won't know what happens until my lazy ass writes another chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"When I was a human I had a sister. We didn't live in a big house or have many new toys or any thing, actually we were broke. Our parents could have cared less for us."

I saw Grimmjow out of the corner of my eye shift his gaze out the window. I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not but it made me feel more comfortable.

"Well as in most childhood sob stories my dad drunk a lot and he wasn't a very happy drunk. Now my sister was only 7 and I was 10 being the older one. When ever my dad got drunk I would always take the full force of it not wanting my sister to be hurt. She was too young you know and I would not have been able to…" I let my voice trail off for a minute now really sure where to pick it up.

"One day I came home from school….

-----

I could see our humble shack like home just up a head. "Come on Ulqui I'll race ya!" I head a voice call from my side. I smiled down at my sister Kuro.

"Ok your on."

She started to run. I could run a lot faster but I stayed a little bit behind her so she could brag about how fast she was later.

Soon after our little race we had reached the house.

"Ha ha I won."

"Yeah maybe one day I'll beat you but until then I'll have to deal with my little sister beating me." I reached down rubbing her hair. She glared bach up and me and made a groaning sound. I simply chuckled opening the door.

As I took a step in I sensed that something was off. As if on Queue our dad turned the corner.

"hey you brats get over here." He slurred walking over.

I stood in front of my sister.

"Kuro go to your room." I whispered.

She nodded hurrying off. As she was walking our dad reached over and grabbed her shirt throwing her at the wall. I heard her cry out in pain as I blindly lunged at my father.

I connected knocking him to the ground.

I went over to grab my sister and run but I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I fell to the ground in a pool of blood. I looked and saw glass in my leg and my dad with a sadistic smile on his face. I tried to escape but I felt him standing up bringing me with him.

"I don't have time for trash like you." He sneered throwing me to the other side of the room.

He turned around back to my sister.

"Now where were we?" He said bringing her to his eyelevel.

She shrieked out in pain. I tried to stand up but the pain was too much. I fell back down to the ground.

I heard a serine outside then the door was knocked down.

"put the girl down" The police man yelled.

My dad held the broken bottle up to her head.

"Take a step closer and I'll kill her."

"No!!!!" I screamed.

The officer lowered his gun taking a step closer.

My dad didn't think twice he shoved the bottle into her throat.

I screamed trying to run over but failing. I put my face in the rug feeling hot tears run down my cheak. She was gone.

------

I didn't know what to say he had lost so much and I could barely compare. I looked at his eyes they were glued to the ground. I leaned over putting my arm around him. "I'm sorry Ulqui I truly am I can't even Imagine what… I feel so bad for you." What was I saying? I feel really bad for you ug I Need to show him how I really feel.

"Ulqui…" I called

He turned his head up towards me. When he did I slowly reached down cupping his cheeks and crashing my lips onto his.

**There I finally Wrote another chapter!!! Sorry it took so long but school is a bithc any way hope you enjoyed! Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I have been staring at the computer for at least 3 months and still have no ideas! Could you guys send me some of your ideas? It would be really appreciated.

-Kuro aka author.


End file.
